Our main objective is to determine the ability of parthenogenetically developing "membrane-type" embryos to respond to inductive stimuli. A certain portion of parthenogenetically developing embryos in unfertilized eggs from a highly inbred strain of turkey obtained from Dr. Olsen at Beltsville, Maryland, form multifolded membranes without organ or tissue differentiation. We found that these "membrane-type" embryos develop from early blastoderms which have a distinct pear-shaped area pellucida but without a defintive primitive streak. In serial cross section through the area pellucida, although the embryo is clearly bilaminar, each layer is 4 to 5 cells thick and resembles the regions lateral and anterior to the streak area in normal turkey embryos. Thus an upper middle and lower middle layer of Spratt and Haas is present which normally represents the presumptive mesoderm layer. We propose to determine the ability of these "membrane-type" embryos to respond to an inductive stimulus by grafting Hensen's node from a normal chick embryo onto the area pellucida of these "streakless" embryos. By treating the normal donor node with actinomycin D or Puromycin, we hope to elucidate both the mechanism of induction as well as tissue response to the stimulation.